The invention relates to a machine tool, especially a lathe, comprising a machine frame upon which a first spindle housing carrier and a second spindle housing carrier are supported in such a way that they can be moved in a Z direction in relation to each other, a first working spindle, which receives a first workpiece and is mounted rotatably about a spindle axis in a spindle housing seated on the first spindle housing carrier, a second working spindle, which is disposed coaxially with respect to the first working spindle, receives a second workpiece and is mounted rotatably about a spindle axis in a spindle housing seated on the second spindle housing carrier, a first tool carrier, which is movable in an X direction and is associated with the first working spindle for the machining of first workpieces disposed in the latter, a second tool carrier, which is movable in an X direction and is associated with the second working spindle for the machining of second workpieces disposed in the latter, the first and second tool carriers being disposed on the same side of the spindle axis, and a machine control unit for controlling the relative movements between the first workpiece and the tools of the first tool carrier and the second workpiece and the tools of the second tool carrier.
Machine tools of this type are known from the prior art. With machine tools of this type, there is generally the requirement that the largest possible number of tools can be used simultaneously.
The invention is therefore based on the object of improving a machine tool of the generic type in such a way that still more tools can be used simultaneously on the workpieces.